Escucha
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino se había convertido en una rebelde al hacer lo que ella quisiera, pero un análisis en su vida le hace ver que no es asi, haciendo que encuentre lo que en verdad quiere


-diálogos-

 _-pensamientos-_

Hola, espero que estén bien. Aquí otro fic traído directamente desde mi loca y retorcida mente.

Aspectos generales: a mi punto de vista los personajes animados son hermosos, con solo observarlos, escucharlos (gracias al doblaje) y verlos intervenir en alguna escena automáticamente nuestra mente hace que relacionemos nuestra vida con ellos, teniendo en la imaginación un futuro mejor y una vida plena. Nos permite alejarnos de la realidad dividiendo nuestra personalidad ¿Por qué digo esto? Bueno pues he analizado mi vida y me he dado cuenta que cada fic, cada narración o descripción de personalidades es mi vida, claro mezclada con el anime de Naruto. Así que no las fastidio más con esto.

Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece. La historia la hice en 1º persona, es un reo personal que tome al modificar la manera en que escritos fanfic

Disfruten la lectura

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escucha**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de revelarte con las normas sociales, estándares, categorizaciones y tratando de complacer a la gente siempre trae problemas, problemas con los que aprendes a vivir. Al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba, sin saberlo aún seguía sumida en tratar de complacer a la gente y yo tontamente no me daba cuenta; seguía complaciendo sin escuchar completamente que era lo que yo quería; tengo una idea pero aún me falta mucho por lograr ser completamente yo.

Como en mis pocos momentos libres acostumbro fortalecer los lazos "de amor" con mi actual novio. Mis pasos comienzan a ser lentos conforme me acerco al lugar acordado ¿Por qué? No logró descifrarlo, tal vez la monotonía; llegar saludarlo, escuchar sus problemas, permanecer en el mismo lugar por horas sin hacer absolutamente nada hasta el momento de despedirnos cuando regreso a ser yo.

-Hola preciosa- me saluda como acostumbra y me da un ligero beso en los labios. No se me hace raro debido a que aclaramos que no me gustan los besos largos

-Hola- me siento a su lado y como sospechaba comienza a hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua

-Tengo problemas-

-¿Qué sucede?- parezco un zombi, una actriz que reconoce sus líneas al predecir lo que sucederá... Y como lo temí, me abraza y comienza a llorar; se me hace patético ¡por el amor de kami! Es un adulto aunque en ocasiones creo que es un niño peor que Naruto que no quiere madurar y enfrentar problemas. Pero a diferencia del rubio hiperactivo el no hace nada por cumplir sus sueños se hunde en la protección de sus padres, de su autocompasión y lo peor de mí. –Tranquilo no pasa nada- finjo que me preocupa pero en mi interior estoy cansada, fastidiada y harta. Para evitar caer en un mar de estrés me idealizo en otro sitio, en lo que tengo pendiente y en lo que hare al llegar a casa.

Las horas pasan y todo sigue igual, a diferencia que ha dejado de llorar al escuchar las mimas palabras "yo estoy contigo" ¿pero el de verdad está conmigo? Aunque lo deseara sabía que no era así, siempre que me pregunta como estoy es para que él se desahogue, solo escucho sus palabras una y otra vez. Me resigne a no quejarme a no ser escuchada para convertirme en la salvadora y amiga incondicional de todos.

-Ino- mie mira fijamente, trato de hacer una mueca de preocupación mientras que mi mente ponte los ojos en blanco al saber lo que seguirá -¿de verdad me amas?-

 _-Y dale con lo mismo ¿Qué no es suficiente que se lo diga, que me preocupe con él, que deje de lado mi vida por satisfacerlo? ¡Oh no! De nuevo trato de complacer, eso siempre me trae problemas-_

-Claro que si ¿Por qué lo dices?- trato de sonreír para calmar la tormenta que se avecinaba

-Por qué no me dedicas tiempo, estas ocupada. No quiero reprocharte eso, sé que lo haces porque te gusta pero últimamente te siento distante, como que no te intereso, como si quisieras alejarme y terminar lo nuestro- Y de nuevo el llanto demonios.

-No sé de qué hablas- _Ya termíname de una maldita vez, vete, déjame tranquila, si tanto te hago sufrir ¿Por qué sigues conmigo? La misma pregunta de siempre_

-Bien, solo dime que aun quieres seguir conmigo-

-Claro que si- mentira ¿Por qué no puedo decir la verdad?

-Está bien con eso me conformo, que mis miedos sean irreales-

-Ino, tenemos misión-

-Etto….- miro a Shikamaru que acaba de llegar y a mi pareja

-Tranquila lo entiendo- me besa y se aleja dejándonos solos

-¿Por qué no lo dejas ya? Dile lo que piensas-

-No es tan fácil-

-¿Por qué no? No te detienes al blasfemar de otras personas y ser directa con ellas-

-Pues en realidad no se-

-¿Sera que también te dijo que si lo dejas la vida no tiene sentido?-

-…- es verdad, hablar con ese perezoso cabeza de piña es como si hablara con mi conciencia, me gusta sentirme útil e importante aunque eso sea caer en lo mismo…. Complacer a la gente. -¿Era cierto lo de la misión?- cambio el tema como de costumbre para que deje de sermonearme y me haga dudar de mis decisiones

-Si, en tres horas partimos a Suna-

-De acuerdo iré a preparar mis cosas- me levante de la banca del parque y justo cuando iba a comenzar a caminar me detuvo

-piensa el por qué haces eso-

- _Genial justo lo que me faltaba, analizar mi vida ¿Qué no la he analizado lo suficiente como para decidir hacer lo que yo quiero?_

Estaba tan sumida en mi pelea interna que no me di cuenta cuando llegue a casa y estaba recostada en mi cama mirando a un punto fijo. Analizar mi vida, es fácil todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora es por complacer a la gente y seguir estereotipos para encajar en la sociedad y temas de conversación. Mi mente da vuelta en recuerdos, enojos y tristezas ¡Bingo! Mi ego se alimenta de eliminar la tristeza ¿Por qué? Recapitulando mi vida legue hasta la infancia donde conocí a Sakura – _maldita frente de marquesina-_ la encontré llorando, sufriendo ¿y que hice yo? Apoyarla para que aliviara sus penas y conociera la felicidad.

-¡Y esa maldita me paga con una traición! Romper nuestra amistad de años solo porque se enteró que me gustaba Sasuke ¡que estupidez!- bufo y levanto mis brazos para sacar mi frustración. Muerdo mi labio inferior al recordar lo último. Sasuke Uchiha el niño que atrapo mi atención ¿Por qué? Genial… porque el muy baka también estaba sufriendo y al igual que Sakura trate de eliminar eso.

Sujeto mi cabeza y niego, no es posible ahora comprendo en las palabras de Shika al analizar mi vida. Mi vida es así por culpa de las personas que me dañan ¿Quiénes? Empezando de mi "mejor amiga", el amor de mi infancia, todos los novios con los que he estado… todos sufren y se desahogan conmigo hasta que me canso, entro a sus mentes y les meto la idea de terminar. No está en mi naturaleza romper corazones siendo sincera, no a las personas que me importan. Recordé todos los momentos con ellos, pocos fueron felices. A excepción de Shikamaru mantuvimos una hermosa relación donde no nos necesitábamos, él no me había amenazado con que se mataría o que soy todo para él, él no era como los demás. El a pesar de que le digo que es un holgazán utiliza su inteligencia para sobrevivir y no ser una sanguijuela con sus padres para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas. Otro problema, me reprochan por la falta de tiempo y que gasto dinero en ellos pero ¿ellos se esfuerzan para que no lo haga? ¡No! Bueno no debo ser tan dura en ocasiones me regalan cosas lindas.

-Has estado muy callada- miro sorprendida a mi lado y me encuentro con Shikamaru caminando a lado mío

-Dilo-

-No Ino, no lo eres. Deja de pensar eso-

-Shika ¡dilo!

-…- son simples palabras, únicas que me pueden hacer mantener mi fuerza y convicción de sacar a las personas de la tristeza que alberga su alma

-Soy una lespedeza violeta-

-No lo eres- me mira molesto

-Si lo soy y por ello debo mantener el significado-

-Ino no puedes hacerlo, no puedes hacer que alguien sea feliz si tu no lo eres, además si ellos no quieren déjalos en su miseria. Te están infectando-

Guardo silencio, tal vez tenga razón no puedo ser yo ni hacer lo que quiero sin antes alejarme de la convicción de hacer feliz a los demás, primero estoy yo, después yo y al último yo. Mi frase favorita, aún recuerdo esa bola de patanes que se molestaban por el poco tiempo que les dedicaba por estar más atenta en mi futuro como kunoichi, aprendiendo técnicas y estando en entrenamientos.

Alzo la mirada, al fin llegamos; trato de alegrarme pero el recordar el calor, sudor, humedad, aren… ¡iugh!

-Kazekage-sama- hago una reverencia al igual que Shikamaru

Tras pocos minutos de conversación y explicarnos la misión nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones, al entrar mire el amplio espacio exquisitamente decorado. Tomo una ducha y como sospechaba el frio azotaba la noche, me coloque un abrigo y salí a explorar, no era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar pero me fascinaba el hecho de que cada dia encuentro algo nuevo.

Recorrí cada pasillo y habitación permitida y sin saber cómo estaba en el tejado contemplando la aldea y el cielo. Tarde unos minutos al sentir a la presencia a quien había interrumpido, al posar mis ojos en esa aguamarina mi cuerpo se erizo, en mi espalda sentí recorrer una pequeña descarga, era tan… esos ojos… sus labios… su cabello… sus pestañas… su cuerpo… su… ¡No Ino! Negué en silencio al reconocer lo que sentía, de nuevo atracción por la tristeza, podía verlo en su semblante y su mirada.

No dije nada solo me senté a su lado, después de todo no quiero otra relación como la que tengo ahora en Konoha, aunque un poco de distancia me ahorraría la invención de pretextos para evitar citas.

-Escucha- gire a verlo cuando me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué?- agudice mi sentido del oído para tratar escuchar algo lejano

-Sé que te gusta ser la heroína que lleva felicidad a todos- me miro sarcástico y con una sonrisa burlona

-Eso no es verdad- infle mis cachetes y el rio divertido. Bueno tal vez tenía razón era lógico que en sus visitas a Konoha siempre este alegrando a alguien y en ocasiones me sorprendí al hacer algo lindo por el pelirrojo al invitarlo a comer, regalarle flores… curiosamente cuanto miro la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos

-Lo vez- sonríe por última vez y mira hacia el horizonte –Yo no te necesito para respirar-

-…- no sabía por qué pero esas palabras se me hacían conocidas

-Tenemos miedo a un final por saber lo incierto de un comienzo-

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, tal vez tenía razón era muy difícil para mí empezar de cero, saliendo de mi zona de confort donde conozco todo, pero mi ilusión de que todo sea diferente, de que algo grande llegara me motivo, sin embargo, regreso al mismo sendero.

-¿Sabe Kazekage?- me miro molesto, no era la primera vez que conversábamos y él había dejado claro que no lo llamara de esa forma. Pero como es mi naturaleza siempre le llevo la contraria –Yo tampoco lo necesito- sonreí genuinamente

Era verdad, eso quiero una relación donde cada uno sea feliz sin depender del otro, sin estar atados todo el tiempo hundidos en una monotonía, donde cada quien tenga un interés personal y lo disfrute, compartiéndolo en ocasiones con otros. Teniendo la seguridad de un amor que resurge cuando nos encontremos, que las palabras no sean necesarias y tener un apoyo mutuo.

Pasamos la velada conversando y me hizo entender que las palabras tienen diferentes objetivos pero si el receptor no las entiende no sirven de nada. Así eran mis novios no entendían, no querían, ellos deseaban formar una dependencia obsesiva pero ahora con Gaara no siento eso, me siento libre, me siento yo.

Era tan liberador, no imagine que ese viaje traería buenas experiencias y una nueva relación. No importo la distancia ambos confiábamos en el otro y en el amor, nos hablábamos y visitábamos hasta que el esperado momento llego. Nuestra boda.

Sonrió de medio lado al analizar nuevamente mi vida, ahora es tal como la soñé; a un hombre independiente y que me ama, respeta mis decisiones y tiempo. Eso era lo único que necesitaba. Que me comprendieran, me apoyaran y sobre todo me escucharan. Me abrazo a su torso desnudo y a modo de respuesta me da un beso en la frente haciendo que caiga nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo mientras el acaricia mi cabeza y mi vientre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Gracias por leer, lo sé no fue tan GaaIno como esperaba (además que incluí mucho ShikaIno, no lo pude evitar :p) pero necesitaba desahogarme. Debía sacar este pensamiento de mi mente para poder terminar los fics que aún les falta darle forma.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
